I'd do it all again
by gleek10101
Summary: Naya contemplates her relationship with Heather.


You're awoken as the cascading sun pours its light through your window. That's when you feel the warmth, but not just the one from the sun. You feel the warmth of her arms wrapped around your torso. You look up to see Heather still sound asleep and place a tender kiss to her collar keep your head against her chest, feeling her heartbeat. It's still the second most beautiful sound you've ever heard. The first is her voice. Especially when she sings. You don't understand why she doesn't sing more at work, but you don't mind. It's selfish really, but you like having a part of her that no one else has. No one else gets to hear her sing except for you and you wouldn't have it any other way. Your gaze meets her face again as you trail your eyes over her facial features. Her crystalline blue eyes that are protected under her sleeping eye lids. You could swear those eyes look straight into your soul everytime her gaze meets yours. The light sprinkle of freckles that surround her nose. She was insecure about it as a kid. Plump. That's the word she used to describe it. You think it's perfect. All of her is perfect. There's not a thing you would change. Here in the safety of your bed and home, you wish life was like this all the time. It's tiring after a while. All the hiding. It used to be easier. No one suspected more of your relationship than the fans, but eventually people caught on and that's when things got rough. She had to paint her relationship with Taylor as something she was entirely invested in. You know she loves Taylor, but she isn't in love with him. She's in love with you as you are in love with her. When your PR and Ryan forced you apart, you dealt. Spending even more time together than before, just behind closed doors. You began to "date" Matt to please not only his pestering proposals of dinner, but to please your PR, to get them off your back. Taylor moved in and you couldn't help, but be a little hurt. That should be you. You know it and so does she, but you can't force her to do that. Your PRs will both have your heads and her mother would question it. It's not that bad. You both get to spend time together with the excuse of work and that seems to suffice for both your boyfriends. Laying in Heathers arms though, you can't help but think about how even through all of it, you would do it again everytime. You love her and she loves you. As blue crystal captures your gaze you are pulled from your thoughts. "Goodmorning" she says with a kiss to your temple. You smile that coy and shy smile that you reserve only for her. "What are you thinking?" Heather questions. You don't know what to tell her. She always calls you a sap, but you don't mind and you know she doesn't either. "I was thinking about how perfect you are and how lucky I am. I was also thinking about how I would go through our 'PR nightmares' every second of every day if it meant I could wake up like this." You lean over and capture her lips with yours. You communicate all your feelings and all your love to her. She reciprocates before pulling away. She opens her mouth to speak, but you don't need her to say anything. You know words are difficult for her, but you appreciate her effort. "I love you" is all she says before nuzzling her face into your neck. You believe her. There hasn't ever been a day where you don't. You know what you have is real. Her relationship with Taylor is a mask. Your relationship with Matt is a mask. You both don't mind living the lies and cover ups every day because at the end of the day, this is where you both end up. Tangled in eachother, whether it be at your home or hers, or in your trailers, or some trip you both take for "work". You always end up together. She is yours and you are hers. At the end of the day everything else is worth it. "I love you too" you answer as you settle into your side. She believes you too. It's the kind of relationship you have. It's such real, honest, and pure love, that there is no doubt in either of your minds that this is where you belong. You both begin to doze off, but you're okay with it because you know that when you wake up, she'll be here. She always is. 


End file.
